


Amiss

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Deception, Gen, Human, Mutant Powers, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse knows something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amiss

Eclipse knew they weren’t telling her something. No matter where she went and no matter what time of the day it was, if she ever wanted to leave the penthouse, she always had a bodyguard go with her. Even when she went to work. And she knew that Megatron had no doubt set up other guards around the area for her.

And when she wasn’t out and about, there would still be someone there at the penthouse whether Megatron was there or not. If it weren’t Lugnut with her, Strika would watch over her. If it weren’t Strika, then it would be Shockwave. Sometimes it was Bombrush or Soundwave, but currently, she was with Shockwave and Megatron.

She was in the kitchen making something to eat while the other two were in the living room. They were talking quietly on purpose, so she had no idea what was being said. It was rather annoying, to say the least, since she wanted to know what was going on. But every time she would ask anyone anything, they would say it was nothing for her to be considered about.

Liars. They had been like this since she had been pushed down the stairs. What weren’t they telling?! Yes, she could put two and two together, but a part of her wanted to think she was just being paranoid…

But what else could it be aside from someone targeting her?

Giving a small sigh, she went back to cooking. She was going to get an answer out of them tonight, even if it killed her. They both knew she wasn’t stupid. She could figure things out for herself.

Besides, she would rather be aware of her situation than be blissfully ignorant and get herself killed. 


End file.
